A preliminary inventory of the Cannon material in the Countway Library has now been completed, and a catologue with biographical sketches is now being prepared. We have over 2000 folders in 150 boxes in the collection, and we shall continue to search for additional material. We have been fortunate to locate the Rogoff papers, a collection which will be of great help in analyzing the controversy between Cannon and Stewart and Rogoff on the emergency function of the adrenal medulla. In addition, Dr. Benison will begin to conduct oral history interviews with members of the Cannon family, and work will be started on selected edition of Cannon's diaries, lectures and correspondance, with annotations. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Benison, S. and Barger, A.C.: Walter Bradford Cannon. In Dictionary of Scientific Biography. Charles Scribner's Sons, New York. (In press).